


For One Night Only

by agustdolce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Grinding, Idol Lee Taeyong, M/M, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdolce/pseuds/agustdolce
Summary: Taeyong, a famous solo idol under a very controlling company, sometimes likes to disappear and be surrounded by people that couldn’t care less about who he is. One night, he meets Jaehyun, and things quickly escalate. Little did Taeyong know, to Jaehyun he wasn’t just a stranger in a club.





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first attempt at writing smut but I figured it'd be impossible for me to learn and get better if I never posted it, so here it is :)

Taeyong knew he wasn’t supposed to be there. He had to leave early in the morning to prerecord a performance of a song he had recently featured on, and after that, he had to go to another studio for a photo shoot, and after that a bunch of other shit he couldn’t remember. It’s not that he didn’t care, despite what it might sound like, he did enjoy what he did for a living, he just didn’t appreciate the how and the when.

He enjoyed performing on stage, he loved it so much that he learned not to care about the song itself just how he didn’t care if he had to wake up at 5AM to be on time. The issue he usually had was the aftermath, the way the words he sang, his perfect movements and even his clothes morphed an image of himself he could not relate to.

However, somewhere out there, there were always people that did relate to it. If he wrote a happy love song about how relationships have a positive impact on you, he definitely could not base it on his failed past relationships that the public was not allowed to know about, so he looked around instead, and got inspiration from his friends.

Those people that related to the songs he wrote were actually relating to his friends, or at least, to the way he saw his friends and their experiences. There were times he did write more personal songs, but they were usually kept in the album as B sides after some tweaks and changes made by writers in the company.

What he put out, what he did on stage, what he said in interviews all determined what people thought of him and, as per usual, someone decided for him that his image was supposed to be somewhat pure and squeaky clean, he was supposed to look like he was a bit of a rebel because of his always changing hair and style choices at times, but he was also supposed to look innocent and naïve through his soft face and sweet words.

Taeyong felt like he wasn’t supposed to be that. You shouldn’t think about who you are before doing anything, and yet every move he made was calculated, and he didn’t know how to stop it. The only way was to give up and leave, which meant that people would understand that everything they were fed up until that point was fake. He felt trapped.

“You look like you need another one,” a stranger whispered in his left ear startling him ever so slightly. Upon noticing Taeyong’s confused face, the guy that was now sitting next to him smiled softly and pointed at the empty glass in his hand.

“I might do, yeah,” the guy turned his head towards the nearest waiter, but before he could get her attention, Taeyong continued, “but I can’t.

The stranger turned around and gave him a look. “Any specific reason why?” he asked.

Taeyong shrugged his shoulder. “I’ve got work early in the morning,” he explained. Technically, it was not a lie, he actually did have to go to work early. The guy in front of him chuckled and said something he could not understand because of the loud music in the background. “Come again?”

“It’s a shame,” he said, looking at him in the eyes, “but if we can’t drink together, can we at least dance?”

Taeyong knew he was supposed to say no, he was supposed to leave, but he didn’t. “Sure,” he slowly nodded, and the guy took his hand in his own and led him towards the dance floor.

He knew where this was going. It wasn’t something he did often, but once in a while he’d leave and go somewhere else, sometimes he’d even leave town and go somewhere where people would hopefully not recognise him or were at least too drunk to do so.

It was just meant to be a bit of fun, he’d dance with people, make out with them and sometimes he’d go further if he was sure the other person was also down for a one time type of thing and that they genuinely had no idea who he was.

He knew there was always a risk, but he also realised that even if one day, one of the few people he slept with woke up and realised who he was, they had no proof and his legal and PR team would promptly solve the issue.

Because of how used he was to this, he could tell by the way this handsome stranger was looking at him and the way his hands immediately fell on his hips that tonight could have been one of those nights Taeyong decided to take it further. It had been so long since the last time, and he needed it, he almost craved it.

Taeyong put his arms around the brunette’s neck and got closer, close enough to have their foreheads touch and their bodies glued together. “My name is Jaehyun, by the way,” Taeyong simply smiled at him.

“Okay, Jaehyun,” he moved his hands on top of Jaehyun’s and slid them down his own back just to stop right on his ass, “show me what you got,” Taeyong whispered in his ear before moving back his arms and planting a kiss on the other’s neck.

The two boys started grinding on each other, and when Jaehyun placed his right leg in between Taeyong’s, both of them groaned. Jaehyun made sure to push Taeyong’s ass down, and as the latter moved his hips to get more friction, he moved his own leg closer to Jaehyun’s crotch.

“Jaehyun, kiss me, please,” not needing to hear it twice, Jaehyun quickly did as he was told and put his left hand on Taeyong cheek as their lips connected. He also moved his right hand right in the centre of Taeyong’s ass and teased him as his fingers kept moving vertically, making him moan. “Fuck, Jaehyun,” he groaned.

Jaehyun took the opportunity to kiss him again and connect their tongues. Taeyong felt like he was in heaven, he could feel himself getting hard as his crotch kept coming into contact with Jaehyun’s thick thigh, and his behind was being teased by his long fingers.

Taeyong needed more. He moved his right hand down Jaehyun’s chest and eventually reached his crotch. However, the other was quick to stop him by holding his wrist. “If you do that, I won’t be able to control myself,” at that moment, Taeyong didn’t really care, he didn’t need him to control himself, so he tried to kiss him, but Jaehyun stopped him and softly pushed him away.

“What’s wrong?” Taeyong was panting as he looked at Jaehyun’s face trying to decipher his expression. However, he did not receive a verbal response, and Jaehyun started walking towards the bathroom. Without thinking twice, Taeyong followed him.

Once they got inside, Jaehyun made sure no one else was there and locked the door. “So,” Taeyong started after positioning himself against the row of sinks, “why are you not here kissing me already?”

Jaehyun got closer and stopped as soon as the pair were in front of each other. “What’s gonna happen if I do that, Taeyong?” as he spoke, he put his hands on the marble Taeyong was leaning on, making sure that, despite their vicinity, they weren’t touching each other.

“Might end up giving you a blowjob and after that, you could—wait, what did you just call me?” all of a sudden, Taeyong wanted to leave, but he was physically trapped. When he decided to do this, he knew that someday things could go wrong, but never thought it’d actually happen so soon. He had to stay calm.

“I just want to know what’s gonna happen, I do want to kiss you and do all of the things you were thinking of, but I wouldn’t want to wake up tomorrow morning with a call from your lawyer threatening me.”

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. “No one knows I’m here, no one was supposed to know, and no one will if we both keep our mouths shut.”

“How can I trust you, though?”

“How can I trust _you_ , Jaehyun?” he retorted, almost exasperated. “You could be recording this conversation for all I know, you could be one step away from destroying my career.”

“Fair point,” Jaehyun looked straight at him in the eyes, “why are you risking it though? You could go to those fancy clubs filled with people that all have too many secrets to care about yours and enough money to buy anyone’s silence if needed.

“Or I’m sure you could call someone and just pay them to fuck you good, to make sure you won’t be desperate enough to let someone like me do the job, are you that careless that you can’t see the risks or are you carelessly hoping you’ll run into them?”

“You don’t know shit about me, Jaehyun, so shut the fuck up, either continue what you started or leave me alone.”

“Sorry, I was just curious because I prefer this version of you much more than the guy I sometimes see on TV, so I was wondering if you did too.”

“Yes, a part of me hates that guy too but that doesn’t mean you’d do me a favour by completely annihilating him, you’re not part of a bigger plan I have to bring my company down or some shit like that.”

Jaehyun put his hands on Taeyong’s waist and made him sit so he could position himself right between his legs. “So, you don’t fuck me over by having your team hunt me down, and I don’t fuck you over by exposing you despite, you know, the lack of evidence?”

“Sounds like the perfect plan to me,” Taeyong gave him a quick kiss, “but now tell me, do you always talk this much during sex?”

Jaehyun chuckled, “Why does that matter? We’re never gonna see each other after this anyway,” he didn’t give the other time to reply and immediately kissed him.

Taeyong’s hands travelled across Jaehyun’s torso and reached the hem of his shirt, after tugging it a couple of times, Jaehyun got the message and removed it, revealing his sculpted muscles.

With their mouths and tongues still connected, Jaehyun tried to move Taeyong a bit so that he’d sit right on the edge, making it easier for them to grind on each other. To make sure he wouldn’t lose balance, Taeyong connected his legs behind the brunette, pushing him even closer.

Jaehyun then removed the other’s shirt and started leaving marks on his neck. “Wait,” Taeyong stopped him, “not where it’s visible, I’ve got a lot of things to do tomorrow, and I’d rather not have to explain this to my manager.”

Respecting his request, Jaehyun moved his mouth away from his neck and left marks closer to his shoulder, on his chest, near his clavicle, and Taeyong stayed there, moaning louder, and louder lost in the moment.

It was when Jaehyun started sucking his nipples that Taeyong yelped and tighten his grip on his broad shoulders and he quickly realised that he had found his weak spot. With a smile on his face, Jaehyun proceeded to pinch Taeyong’s nipples at the same time, and that made him throw his head back in pleasure.

“Do you think you could come just like this? Not even with me grinding against you,” as he said that he stopped the motions of his hips and took half a step back, “but with just my hands and my mouth on your nipples?”

Taeyong whined and tried to push Jaehyun’s body back against his with no avail. “Please, please, don’t, I need you to touch me.”

Jaehyun twisted his nipples hard, and Taeyong trembled and reached for his wrists but didn’t even try to push his hands away. “I am touching you, though, aren’t I?” Jaehyun let go and circled around his nipples with his thumbs instead.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” chanted Taeyong as his head hit the wall behind him. He had his eyes closed, his body was trembling, and his crotch sometimes moved, desperate for contact. He looked beautiful, and Jaehyun wanted nothing but to make him his.

Jaehyun moved his thumbs faster, and when Taeyong let go of his wrists, he removed his right hand with his tongue, trying to emulate the same motion and speed of his left thumb.

Taeyong put a hand through his sweaty hair and with the other he reached for his crotch. It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to notice the way he was palming himself, and when he did, he halted his actions and removed that hand and replaced it with his own.

“You’re hard, huh? I wonder if your dick is just as sensitive as your nipples,” he started moving his hand up and down slowly, and Taeyong moaned loudly, trying to push his hips at a faster pace just to be stopped by Jaehyun’s other hand. “Not so fast, I first need to see if you deserve it.”

Taeyong sat up and kissed Jaehyun. It wasn’t slow, and it definitely wasn’t soft, it was desperate and passionate. “I can suck you off,” he said after parting his lips from Jaehyun’s, “and you can fuck my mouth, I’d be on my knees in front of you, with your dick in me and you could do anything you wanted, test my gag reflex or I could be the one in control and edge you, making you want more, making you more impatient.”

Up until that point, Jaehyun had been somewhat calm and collected, more focused on making Taeyong feel good, but hearing that was making him anticipate what was about to come. “Fuck, Taeyong, you have such a pretty mouth,” he put his hand on his cheek and softly touched his bottom lip with his thumb.

Taeyong saw the chance and took it. He opened his mouth and sucked Jaehyun’s thumb making sure to never break eye contact with him. He then took his hand and proceeded to suck his index finger and eventually added the middle finger in his mouth as well. He twirled his tongue around the two fingers as he bobbed his head up and down and occasionally hollowed his cheeks.

His other hand was busy palming Jaehyun through his jeans. “Taeyong,” he moaned, “I need you to get on your knees now.”

Taeyong didn’t wait long before jumping down on his feet and pushing Jaehyun against the nearest wall. He got on his knees so fast he was afraid a bruise would show the next morning, and he slowly unzipped Jaehyun’s jeans while looking up.

As soon as Jaehyun’s trousers hit the ground, Taeyong started outlining his length through his underwear. He was obviously hard, and Taeyong couldn’t help but think about how it would have felt to have his thick cock inside of him.

Despite how impatient the other was getting, Taeyong decided to tease him some more and licked along the waistband of his underwear and then moved Jaehyun’s dick so that that the top of it was out and as he did that, he noticed the large wet spot that was visible where his tip was previously.

Taeyong then licked the tip, and when he started sucking it, Jaehyun moaned, and he tried to push his head down, but Taeyong moved away. “If you touch me, I’m not gonna continue, so you better keep your hands to yourself, for now, Jaehyun.”

During sex, Taeyong liked to be controlled as much as he wanted to be the one in control, and he liked the continuous shift in power that kept happening between them.

Jaehyun didn’t respond, he just groaned in annoyance, but he still put his hands at the sides of his body, and Taeyong continued with what he was doing. He twirled his tongue around his tip and massages his balls with one hand, and Jaehyun started moaning louder.

With both of his hands, he held onto the waistband of the underwear and raised it above Jaehyun’s fully erect dick and then used the fabric to cover the tip and started moving it against the tip. The material soon became wet, and Taeyong stopped just to circle his closed fist around the now clothed tip.

One hand was focusing on the tip, the other started massaging the balls again, and he used his mouth to lick the shaft through the fabric. “Taeyong, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” at that, Taeyong went even faster with his hands, and as Jaehyun’s moans started to increase, he stopped completely.

Jaehyun’s hips bucked forward a couple of times as he hit a dry orgasm. “Oh, you wanted to cum?” Taeyong asked with fake innocence as he put his hands on Jaehyun’s thighs. “I can try again if you want.”

“You’re so gonna regret this later,” Taeyong acted as if he hadn’t heard him and removed his underwear with a swift movement. Jaehyun’s dick was so hard Taeyong could see a couple of veins in the shaft, and the tip was very red.

This time he focused on the shaft first, leaving soft kisses on it that quickly turned into licks. He licked his full length several times before licking his balls as he pumped the shaft with his right hand, going as slowly as possible. “Taeyong, faster, please.”

“Since you asked nicely,” Taeyong started sucking on the tip and took some of the shaft in his mouth as he pumped the rest, going as fast as he could with both motions at the same time.

“Fuck, yes, just like that,” Jaehyun instinctively gripped Taeyong’s locks with his hand, and as soon as he did that, everything stopped again.

Jaehyun’s breathing was irregular, and his dick was twitching, and Taeyong smiled at him when he looked down. “I told you, no touching for now,” he removed the hand that was still in his hair and winked cheekily.

Jaehyun sighed profoundly and once again moved his hands away from Taeyong, who happily got a hold of his dick and pushed down just to let it go quickly, making it hit Jaehyun’s stomach. “Look how hard you are,” he licked the shaft once, “you’re so thick I don’t know if it’s all gonna fit in my small mouth,” he licked the slit at the top, “and imagine what it’s gonna be like in my ass,” he put it in his mouth.

This time around, he wasn’t going to tease him much, he was also hard and still wearing his skinny jeans, he was getting tired of waiting. He was holding the base of his dick tightly with his right hand and was sucking the rest of dick while also twirling around it with his tongue.

Eventually, he got enough in his mouth for the tip to hit the back of his throat, and Jaehyun immediately threw his head back and let out a long moan. He bobbed his head some more, continuously feeling the tip in his throat, and then decided to palm himself at the same time.

He was getting so frustrated it was unbearable, he could already feel his underwear being wet because of precum. “Jaehyun,” they looked at each other, “now I’m gonna allow you to touch me, it’s up to you if you want to come in my mouth or wait some more, but please, make it quick and fuck me after this, okay?”

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Jaehyun removed his shoes and kicked his trousers and underwear off of his ankles, “but stop touching yourself.”

Taeyong put his hands on his knees and positioned his flat tongue right under Jaehyun’s tip. Jaehyun put his right hand in between Taeyong’s hard and bulked his hips forward, making sure the other wouldn’t move.

He started pushing Taeyong’s head as well but never went as far as having his tip touch the back of his throat, not for now at least. Taeyong eventually shifted a bit to make himself a bit more comfortable and put his hands behind Jaehyun’s tights, holding onto them, and closed his eyes.

“If it gets too much, tap my leg three times, okay?” Taeyong nodded, or well, at least he tried too, and after that Jaehyun used his right foot to massage his crotch and the boy moaned which sent vibrations on Jaehyun’s shaft, it was a win-win situation.

Jaehyun could feel himself getting closer and decided that this time he wanted to cum properly and without thinking twice, he put both of his hands in Taeyong’s hair, keeping his head in place, and literally fucked his mouth, this time making his lips reach the base of his cock.

He then stopped with his dick entirely in Taeyong’s mouth and enjoyed the feeling. He noticed a tear streaming down Taeyong’s face, and he could also hear his muffled moans, “You’re enjoying this, huh? You like being used like this?”

Jaehyun moved his hips back completely, removing his dick from his mouth. “Think you can continue a bit longer?” Taeyong nodded and swiped the saliva that was dripping at the side of his mouth with one hand. “I need more than just that.”

“Yes, Jaehyun,” he softly replied, “I can handle more than this.” Jaehyun removed his single tear before continuing.

He slowly put his dick back in his mouth, and once again, Taeyong’s lips made contact with the short bush that was at the base of it. Thinking of his words, Jaehyun decided to be a bit rougher and pushed Taeyong’s head down even more, and he heard sounds that typically wouldn’t be appealing, but for some reason, he couldn’t help but love them in that moment.

“Fuck, it feels so good,” he went back to moving his hips faster and faster, sometimes stopping just to feel his tip in Taeyong’s throat. “I’m gonna cum, fuck, Taeyong,” he came in his mouth and ended his movements even though his hips kept bucking involuntarily.

Taeyong tried to swallow all of it, but just one small drip fell at the side of his mouth, and Jaehyun moaned at the sight. His dick was still partly hard, and he thought about the promise he made, “You sure we can continue, you look wrecked.”

“Fuck off, Jaehyun,” Taeyong stood up, “I’m gonna leave you only once you make me cum, too.” Taeyong started pumping Jaehyun, hoping to get his dick fully erected soon enough and kissed him.

Jaehyun turned them around and tried to unzip Taeyong’s trousers. He then interrupted their kiss and removed the hand that was still on his dick, to lower the jeans – which was harder than what it should have been because of how tight they were – and Jaehyun immediately notices what Taeyong was wearing.

“You look good in them,” Jaehyun took a moment to look at Taeyong’s gorgeous body adorned by a pair of red lacy panties. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Jaehyun kissed Taeyong, who laughed in embarrassment. “You’re just saying that because you wanna fuck me,” he kicked away his shoes and jeans while keeping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck.

“Something tells me I would still be able to fuck you even without the compliments,” he caressed the sides of his body and kissed him again. Jaehyun licked the top of his mouth and then ended the kiss with a bite on his lower lip.

“I wear them for myself, by the way, they make me feel pretty and more confident,” he explained.

Jaehyun shook his head softly. “I don’t care Taeyong, you don’t owe me an explanation,” he licked Taeyong’s slightly opened lips, “plus, you should always do things for yourself.”

Taeyong once again melted in Jaehyun’s mouth and the pair glued their bodies against one another with their dicks continually coming into contact. Jaehyun caressed the other’s back and, just like earlier, he slid one hand right between his ass cheeks but this time, without the jeans in the way, he could actually reach his ass crack.

Taeyong was moaning in his mouth, and he could hardly breathe properly as Jaehyun massaged the outside of his entrance and his body was shaking in anticipation. Jaehyun then used his other hand to massage Taeyong’s cock, and the latter felt so small as his sex could easily fit in the other boy’s hand.

He broke away from the kiss just to look down and see if he was right and if Jaehyun’s hand was actually big enough and when he realised it was, he released a moan and then positioned his head on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.

Jaehyun moved both of his hands faster, and Taeyong’s hips started twitching because of his overwhelmed he was feeling. Jaehyun made everything worse – well, technically better – when he turned him around, kept one hand on his still clothed dick and also used it to push his ass against his own cock, and used his now free hand to pinch Taeyong’s nipple.

Taeyong’s body arched as he moaned loudly. “I would love to mark you, to make you mine just for tonight,” Jaehyun whispered as he left kisses on Taeyong’s exposed neck.

“Do it, I d-don’t care,” he rested his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and tilted his head, giving him his neck in full display.

For a second, Jaehyun considered not doing it, but he couldn’t resist and attacked his neck, sucking and licking the same spot over and over again. Taeyong was a moaning mess, he was grinding his ass up and down trying his best to feel Jaehyun’s cock between his ass, which was hard because of how his hips were responding to the way Jaehyun was still massaging his front.

Taeyong’s body was shaking, and he wanted it to continue, but he also wanted to stop, to get a break, but the desire to come was much stronger. “Jaehyun, slow down,” he pleaded, feeling like he’d soon explode if he continued.

“What did you say? You want me to go faster? Sure,” Jaehyun sped up his motions and pushed his hips against Taeyong’s as hard as he could.

At that point, Taeyong’s was screaming intermittently. “Jae, f-fuck, I wanna c-cum.”

“You said you want to stop?” he removed his hands from Taeyong’s body, who fell on his hands and knees, too weak to stand up on his own. Jaehyun kneeled next to him and put a hand on his back, his body was so sensitive that even that simple touch made him moan and made his hips twitch.

Taeyong sat on the floor, facing Jaehyun and spread his legs open. “I’ve got two packets of lube and a condom in my jeans,” he said and waited for Jaehyun to get them.

Jaehyun looked around, and once he individuated his jeans, he stood up and looked inside of the pockets. This time he kneeled behind the other. “Do you want to do it here?”

“I don’t trust my legs, Jaehyun, I’ll just take ten showers when I get back home,” as he spoke, he got on his knees, “just do it now.”

Taeyong got his t-shirt and positioned on the floor in front of him and then rested his arms on top of it, arching his back so that his ass was in full display in front of Jaehyun. “Do you want to keep these on?” he asked, referring to the underwear.

“They’re not a kink or anything like that, so I really don’t mind,” Jaehyun decided to lower them enough to free Taeyong’s dick, thinking about if the roles had been reversed, Jaehyun wouldn’t have been able to last that long with his dick cover by clothes.

Jaehyun leaned over and licked Taeyong’s ass crack a couple of times and then circled his entrance with his tongue and Taeyong was holding his shirt tightly as he moaned. He then used his hands to spread his ass cheeks apart and entered with his tongue.

“Fuck, Jaehyun, fuck,” he kept eating Taeyong’s ass until he noticed a drop of cum falling from his dick onto the panties that were still there. He opened one of the packets of lube and spread the content on his fingers and then inserted his index inside of Taeyong’s ass.

He moved it slowly groaning at how tight it felt. “More, p-please,” Jaehyun put a second finger in and moved them around when it felt comfortable enough, he added a third one. This time he upped the speed and started fucking him with his fingers. He turned his hand and changed the angle a couple of times before Taeyong suddenly arched his back upwards for a second.

“Right t-there,” Jaehyun hit the same spot again, and Taeyong let out a high-pitched moan. He repeated the same movement a couple of times before removing adding a fourth finger.

Jaehyun leaned forward and kissed his shoulder. “You’re doing such a good job, taking my fingers so well, you’ll be even better at taking my cock, right, baby?”

Taeyong nodded frenetically. “Yessir, I’ll b-be a good boy and t-take it so well.” Jaehyun removed his fingers and looked at how Taeyong’s hole was twitching not that it was empty.

He got the other packet of lube and the condom, once he was done with them, he positioned himself at the entrance. “Baby, can you come here for me?” he pushed him up so that his back was against him and held him up by keeping his hand on his chest. Jaehyun slowly pushed himself inside of Taeyong, and when he was entirely in, he waited for him to get comfortable.

Taeyong moaned and held onto the hand that Jaehyun had on his chest. “You can move,” at that Jaehyun started moving slowly as they both cried together. “Go faster, Jaehyun.”

The sounds of their moans were now accompanied by the sounds of their bodies coming into contact. Taeyong moved his hands to his dick and balls while Jaehyun moved his towards Taeyong’s nipples.

They kept going on like this until Taeyong fell forward and went back to his original position and Jaehyun slightly changed his position and put his hands on the other’s hips. “Fuck, t-there,” when Jaehyun found Taeyong’s prostate, he tried his best to hit each time and to do it faster and faster.

Taeyong was breathing heavily, and Jaehyun moved one of his hands to jerk him off, and he felt himself getting closer. Jaehyun’s hand was quickly covered in precum, and Taeyong’s ass clenched around him.

Taeyong came as he let out a scream and hid his head in his arms, the way his walls closed on Jaehyun’s cock made his thrusts more erratic, and soon he also came. Jaehyun milked him dry as he continued to touch his now oversensitive dick and gave the last few thrusts before stopping altogether.

They were both sweating and breathing heavily, but eventually, Jaehyun removed himself from Taeyong and tied the condom before throwing it away. He got some toilet paper and slightly dampened in water and made sure to clean Taeyong before cleaning himself.

“Here,” Jaehyun offered him his hand to help him stand up, and Taeyong gladly accepted the help. They got dressed in silence at opposite ends of the room, and Taeyong washed his face and his hands, feeling extremely dirty. As he dried his hands, Jaehyun appeared next to him but didn’t say anything.

Taeyong looked at himself in the mirror. “Jaehyun, what the fuck?” he got closer to look at his neck, “My makeup artist is gonna hate me.

They laughed together and looked at each other. Jaehyun caressed his cheek, and Taeyong put his arms around his waist, getting closer and closer. “Thank you, Jaehyun,” he leaned in to kiss him, this time it was slow and definitely less unholy.

“So…no calls from a lawyer tomorrow?” Jaehyun joked.

“So, no articles about me sleeping with a bloke in a club?” Taeyong replied. “And no, no calls from a lawyer but you could get a call from me if you gave me your number.”

“Taeyong,” Jaehyun sighed, “this was supposed to be a one-time thing, this is how one-night stands work.”

"It doesn’t have to be,” Taeyong whispered before kissing him again.

Jaehyun slightly distanced himself. “So what? I become your booty call? We become friends with benefits?”

“Would you be against it?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read till this point, thank you so much! I really appreciate it. Again, not only it is my first time writing smut, but it is also the first time I post anything on here so bear with me if this hasn't met your expectations.
> 
> That being said, thank you and feel free to leave any kind of comment. Have a lovely day :)


End file.
